A Snowy Day
A Snowy Day is the 10th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Bear *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Felt Friends *Calendar Girl (debut) *Snowman (debut) Summary Steve wanted to figure out what Blue wants to do in the snow. Recap It's a snowy day and we're going outside to play. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do in the snow. The first clue was a carrot. Later on, they observe snowflake patterns with Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper. In the Skidoo segment, they help a calendar girl to fix the scene depicted in a calendar picture to match the winter season. After skidooing back home, Steve finds the second clue on a hat. We also help Blue to figure what she's missing when she loses some winter clothing items while trying to get dressed to get ready to go outside. Mailbox comes inside and shakes the snow off. Some get on the thinking chair. In the letter, some kids were making paper snowflakes. Not long after that, Steve finds the third clue on a big snowball. Steve draws it out and returns to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a carrot, a hat and a snowball. Steve thought that they could put the snowball in the hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top. That was a silly answer. The viewer studied the 3 clues and thought making a snowman was a better idea. After figuring Blue's Clues, Steve & Blue had out to make a snowman. After that, Steve sings the now its time for So Long Song and this episode ends. Trivia/Goofs *The Sledding music was later used in the Season Three holiday special Blue's Big Holiday '' and the Season Four Episode ''The Anything Box. *The Ice Skating music was later used in ''Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme'' and the Season 2 episode Math. *This is the only episode appearance of Calendar Girl. *This was the third episode to use No It's a clue from Adventures in Art. *This marks that this is the first time the third clue was found straight after the Video Letter segment. *Snow wasn't seen until later after the intro. *This would consider to be a Winter episode. **This is the first time it has snowed on an episode of Blue's Clues. It is also the only time is snows in Season 1. *A picture of their own house was on the yellow picture frame. *Steve's skidoo tone accidently plays when Blue skidooed into the calendar. *This episode is the second of two on the VHS release of "Blue's Big Holiday" and the DVD release of "Blue's First Holiday". **The video uses a combined credits sequence which doesn't properly separate the crew from each episode. **The format used is Season 3 Generic. *The music clip from the credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical. *There is a Nickelodeon logo shaped as a bone in Snack Time, and Geography. *Just like the later episode Magenta Comes Over, the Mailtime Segment takes place rather close to the end instead of more towards the middle. *Steve does not look happy during the Mailtime song. *This is the first time to have a clue moving by itself while making a sound. * Mailbox and Tickety Tock did not appear during the theme song. ** Same with The Trying Game. *When Steve says Hi to the viewer, his voice is chipmunked. *When Steve is going to play Blue's Clues and gets rid of the pawprint with a shovel. His hair from Late Season 1 is almost used. *During Steve's message saying he needs the viewer's help to figure out the answer, his hair is now different from the other episodes. This has also happened in the previous episode Pretend Time. *This was the first episode when Steve didn't sing the So Long Song inside the house. **This will happen again in later episodes. Gallery maxresdefault_2.jpg|Steve's hair from late season 1 is shown Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png MAIL_snowy_day.jpg Penguins.png Carrot.PNG Hat.PNG Snowball.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Takes Place Near the End Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House Category:Episodes Where Steve Doesn't Look At The Viewers When He Says MAIL!!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Category:Episodes With The "No It's A Clue" Line Voiced By Kathryn Avery Category:The same voice says no Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes Where Steve gets Interrupted while saying "I think we need to find some clues"